Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head for attempting to destroy the Librarium, and Jin and Saya's older brother. He is a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information "The man commonly known as the "Grim Reaper" who was ranked as an SS-class traitor by the Library, his peerless power is matched only by his evil ways, and the highest bounty in history has been placed on his head. He harbours an intense hatred for the Librarium, and has made it his goal to annihilate the organization. When the "God of Death" appears in the 13th Class Municipal District, "Kagutsuchi", everything begins." Ragna the Bloodedge was originally born with blond hair and green eyes (according to the BlazBlue Material Collection), although the trauma of his home being burned down and his sister being kidnapped turned his hair white. Originally, he lived in a church with his frail sister, Saya, and brother Jin. He cared dearly for his sister and spent much time with her, however his brother Jin grew jealous, and burned the Church to the ground and cut off one of Ragna's arm with the help of a man named Terumi Yuuki. Terumi then kidnapped Saya and killed a Sister who was watching over the three children. Ragna has a deep hatred for the NOL, and travels from city to city destroying their bases. After the Nu incident, Ragna let Noel Vermillion come with him when they found that she and Jin are targeted for assasination. Over the course of time, he starts to care about her like his sister, Saya. The Black Beast was created when Ragna and Nu were thrown into the cauldren, Ragna became it's body and Nu became it's heart. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Cooking * Values: His silver bracelet * Likes: Meat dishes * Dislikes: Ghosts, the NOL Appearance Ragna is modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from Rachel's bite. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is prosthetic after having losing it from a possessed Jin. The shell opens up to reveal the Azure Grimoire whenever he utilizes it. He wears black hakama (traditional Japanese pants) and red and silver boots. Powers and Abilities * See here for movelist. Ragna is one of the more powerful individuals in the world of Blazblue. Having been trained by Jubei, the strongest creature alive himself, Ragna possesses incredible fighting skills enough to take down a squad of the NOL. Thanks to Rachel's vampire bite, Ragna has been giving incredible seithr powers. His elemental affinity is darkness. This comes in the form summoning parts the Black Beast to attack such as a pointed jaw, claws and a wing. He also has the ability to transform his entire body into a creature of pure darkness to devastate his foes. His weapon of choice is the Blood-Scythe, a weapon capable of sucking the life out of its wielder's enemies with each strike and adding it to the user. The Blood-Scythe initially takes on the form of a giant sword with a giant slab of metal resembling a blade. The weapon can change into a scythe-like weapon to effectively steal more energy from the foe. One of the main reasons Ragna is hunted down is because of his possession of the Azure Grimoire (alternatively called Blazblue), an incredibly powerful form of Aramgus sought out by many. Ragna uses this to enter a more powerful state known as Blood Kain, enveloping him in a dark aura that doubles his attack power at the cost of his life energy. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Rebellion - Ragna's Theme * Under Heaven Destruction - Jin VS Ragna * White Requiem - Rachel VS Ragna * Black Onslaught - Boss Ragna's Theme. 'Blazblue: Continuum Shift' * Nightmare Fiction - Ragna VS Hazama Gallery File:Ragna_Crest.png|Ragna's Crest. File:RagnaCSArt.png|Ragna's Continuum Shift artwork. File:Ragna_Concept_1.jpg|Concept Artwork/Sketches of Ragna. Click here to view all images of Ragna. Trivia * Ragna appears to be the Blazblue counterpart of Guilty Gear's Sol Badguy in due to their similar fighting styles, hidden powers and rivalry with a particular authority figure. * Some concept art sketches depict him with clothing and hair color strikingly similar to Sol as well as a rectangular sword, further alluding to his 'predecessor'. * Ragna is often compared to Dante of the Devil May Cry series due to their similar appearance and the nature of their powers. In the Blazblue Material Collection, a nod is made to this as a sketch of a shocked Ragna is holding the Rebellion, Dante's signature sword. Coincidentally, Rebellion is also the name of his theme song in Blazblue: Calamity Trigger OST. * In a segment of the omake series, Teach Me, Miss Litch!!, Ragna points out about his rather low defense, to whom the titular character points out it isn't as bad as Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff's, whose defense is notoriously low. External links * Ragna Move and Combo list. * Ragna the Bloodedge Move Data. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters